


King and Queen

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Demon Balor, Demon!Finn, Gen, Supernatural Elements, The demon king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose





	

 

She was sitting on the swing. It was after midnight. As always. She never liked other people. So she went to the playground at night. Letting her mind drift off. The cold, fresh air hitting her face. She felt free.

 

She wasn't a child anymore. But still enjoyed swinging. Alone.

 

Right in front of her was the huge garden from the convent. On the right side an old church and on the left was a graveyard. Fog was coming up. Creeping it's way to the playground.

 

The path was slightly illuminated by a few old lanterns. A goldish, orange tone making the fog even more mysterious.

 

She liked it.

 

A noise behind her. Nothing new. There was a bush right behind the playground, followed by the river. She has seen many cats, a hedgehog and a few rats around the playground before. She wasn't scared. She never was.

 

But this wasn't an animal. It sounded way too heavy. Like bare feet on the rubber base. She doesn't turn around.

 

The footsteps getting clearer. Coming closer. Heavy breathing right behind her.

 

“There you are..my queen.“ A dark, raspy male voice right next to her left ear. She could feel his breath.

 

“My king…“ She whispered. Tears forming in her eyes.

 

This was a dream, right? _HE_ couldn't be there.

 

_He_ was just a myth. No… he was just a tale.

 

Slowly she turned her head. Looking right at _him._ Her king.

 

Sharp teeth. The blue eyes narrowed on her face.

 

“No myth, no tale, no legend. I am the demon king. And you are my queen. It just took a while to find you.“

 

Was he able to read her mind?

 

“I am, my queen.“ A smirk on his face.

 

Reaching out his hand, taking her with him. Disappearing into the darkness.

 

 

Forever.

 

 

 


End file.
